bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fazzelo
Bount oder Bounto Im anime hießen Jin Karija und die anderen immer Bounto es gibt aber nur einen artikel über Bount das iritierte mich! Ist es möglicherweise ein fehler ? MFG Otzel Ohne Titel (Titelgebung Otzelot91 Bin leider für die nächsten 3 Wochen nicht da. In den letzten 3 Wochen werde ich so viel Zeit haben, weiter zu Arbeiten.^^ Schöne Ferien... falls sie noch nicht zu ende sind^^ Sry hab zurzeit wenig Zeit, dass mit den Kapiteln mach ich bald weiter. Death Grinder hat schon für mich die Vorlage gemacht^^ Öhm ja ich bins mal wieder...erstmal hat es mich mal interessiert wie man eig zu einem so genannten Top-Benutzer wird und zweitens wollt ich mal fragen wie viele Manga-Bände jetzt eigentlich schon auf deutsch draußen sind und wie viel einer kostet ich bin nämlich leider erst kürzlich durch den Anime auf Bleach gestoßen und überlege grad mir die Mangas anzuschaffen mfg--82.82.166.77 09:20, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bleach: Soul Carnival Hi Fazzelo, ich bin gerade dabei den Artikel Bleach: Soul Carnival zu verbessern, doch mir sind noch'n paar kuriositäten in dem Artikel aufgefallen: *Es ist sehr schleierhaft warum in diesem Spiel so viele Charakter im Spiel sind (81), es scheint eher nach einer beliebigen Auflistung von Charakteren *Spieletipps in einem "informativen" Artikel!? Ich finde dass so etwas nicht dazugehört *In der Spoilervorlage steht noch anderes komisches Zeug, was nach meiner Meinung keinen Sinn ergibt Was soll von diesem Artikel entfernen??? Top-Benutzer und Manga Öhm ja ich bins mal wieder...erstmal hat es mich mal interessiert wie man eig zu einem so genannten Top-Benutzer wird und zweitens wollt ich mal fragen wie viele Manga-Bände jetzt eigentlich schon auf deutsch draußen sind und wie viel einer kostet ich bin nämlich leider erst kürzlich durch den Anime auf Bleach gestoßen und überlege grad mir die Mangas anzuschaffen mfg-- 09:22, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) sry wegen dadrüber ich war nich angemeldet habs aba nich gemerkt hi du ich bin der super beste bleach fan der welt mit den namen edgar Hinweis Hi Fazzelo, danke dass du mich/uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast und auch das mit der Infobox(daran hab ich auch letztens mal gedacht^^)!Aber es ist nun einmal sehr schwierig ein Kapitel in dem nur gekämpft und sehr wenig geredet wird, zusammenzufassen, was bei Bleach häufig vorkommt. Ich werd mich aber natürlich bemühen es ausführlicher und "neutraler" zu machen ^^Nur noch ne Frage: sollen wir eher das Cover oder ein Bild aus dem Kapitel in die Box stellen?? Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Toshiro Hitsugaya ein Er und keine Sie ist;D Spooky starfish 14:53, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Seitenlayout * Du hast ja das Monaco.css bearbeitet..... Wie verändert man denn die Schriftfarbe der Links in der Werkzeugbox (die Links unter der Navigation)? Könnte das gut für ein anderes Wiki gebrauchen... - milay 21:01, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) RE:Geburtstag Danke für die Glückwünsche und kein Problem wegen der Spoiler Fazzelo. Hab jetzt sogar noch zwei weitere Bilder gefunden und gepostet. Editier das mal auf der Hauptseite, da steht nämlich immer noch von Spoilern zu 353. Egal, kannst du ja mal vergessen. Danke auf jeden Fall für deine Geburtstagsgrüße, jetzt hab ich echt einen multikulturellen Geburtstag: Heute Morgen Geburtstagsgrüße auf Deutsch von meiner Familie, in der Schule habe ich einem Freund von mir, der auch heute Geburtstag hat, auf Türkisch (er ist Türke) Geburtstagsglückwünsche gegeben und aus Spaß noch auf japanisch und dann im Englisch- und Französischunterricht und jetzt die von dir. Danke! XD Falls du wissen willst, was "Happy Birthday!" auf japanisch heißt: "Yukai tanjoubi!" Danke nochmal und viele Grüße, 14:26, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Charakerinfo In der Vorlage der Charakerinfo gib es die spalte Resurreccion. Aber Resurreccion ist ja nur die Fähigkeit des Zanpakuto und nicht der Gegendstand. Resurreccion ist ja zu vergleichen mit dem Shikai der Shinigami. --Revan55 08:13, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Ich habe ein paar Bilder für Grimmjow und eins Ryujin Jakka Hochgeladen vielleicht werden sie ja gebraucht. --Revan55 18:25, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :ich habe noch ein Bild von Grimmjow hochgeladen. --Revan55 20:29, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::ich habe wieder zwei Bilder Hochgeladen guck mal ob sie gepraucht werden. --Revan55 20:42, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ... Ok ich werde in Zukunft darauf achten...^^ Ähm eig. würde ich ihn gerne behalten und zu deiner Aussage: Ähm irgendwie seit ihr immer schneller als ich und dann schreibt ihr immer das was ich auch schreiben will und dann finde ich es blöd alles nochmal hinzuschreiben! Ich werde versuchen in Zukunft schneller zu sein ok??Mangafan 28 16:08, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Änderungen Danke für den Tipp. In Zukunft werd ich mich daran halten. 16:41, 6. Mai. RE:Stimmen Habe jetzt bei Grimmjows Diskussion das Nötige editiert, zähl' meine Stimme also bitte für Renji. Sorry, aber ich musste mich ja entscheiden, was ich eigentlich nicht wollte, deswegen hatte ich gehofft, da ja eigentlich nur die Endzahl der Stimmen zählt, dass man für zwei stimmen könnte. Na ja, ist halt nun mal nicht so. Hoffe, das ist jetzt so, wie es nun dort und bei Grimmjow steht, okay. MfG, 22:32, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) snake-shake sorry hab keine ahnung von irgendwas musst mir bei allen helfen Bilder mal wieder Ich hab ein paar Anime Bilder für Kazeshini von Hisagi doch bin ich mir unsicher mit den Bildern sollen wir die behalten oder sollten sie gelöscht werden? --Icis Leibgarde 15:32, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Ist das Bild für Kazeshini besser im Vergleich zum alten? Wenn ja kannst du das alte Löschen.--Icis Leibgarde 15:49, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frage Hat sich schon einer die beiden OVAs vorgenommen und damit zB auch Baishin oder wäre das noch frei für mich mfg-- 12:24, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Baishin nicht wundern oda wieder böse sein ich setz den artikel morgen fort mfg-- 22:07, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mal wieder ich Sorry dass ich die mal wieder nerve. Ich will einige Bilder vom Amagai-Arc austauschen da mir die momentanen Bilder von Kifune und Amagai's Schwertern nicht gefallen. Das hab ich inzwischen: Sag Bescheid was dir am besten gefällt.--Icis Leibgarde 16:12, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Danke dass du das gemacht hast mir ging das Teil in meiner Diskussion schon etwas auf den ****, aber ich hab es immer vergessen zu entfernen. Der Raika Artikel sieht jetzt so aus und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist hab ich auch Wabisuke, vor einigen Tagen, ein neues Bild verpasst. Sonst zu Reppu, wenn das Ding mal gezeigt wird fällt irgendein Teil davon. Wenn es mal vollständig gezeigt wird, dann wieder so klein dass sich der aufwand davon ein Bild zu machen gar nicht lohnt. Das aktuelle in besserer Qualität hab ich nachgeschaut hab aber bisher nichts gefunden. Falls ich sonst noch irgendein Bild in besserer Qualtiät suchen soll sag bescheid macht irgendwie spaß.--Icis Leibgarde 08:01, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Diese Aufgabe ist fast erledigt. Für das Profilbild hab ich 3 neue gefunden zwischen denen du dich entscheiden darfst. --Icis Leibgarde 13:50, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Danke fürs Lob, ich fühle mich geehrt. Du musst nur sagen wo Bilder gebraucht werden und ich versuch mich darum zu kümmern.--Icis Leibgarde 18:19, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab für Apache ein neues Bild hochgeladen hab aber nicht das alte überschrieben falls dir das besser gefallen hat. Wenn nicht kannst du das alte ja löschen. --Icis Leibgarde 13:52, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hätte da vielleicht ein neues Profilbild für Kenpachi und ein Anime Erwachsenen Bild von Nel, hast interesse?--Icis Leibgarde 12:00, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Abra, Kadarba, was haben wir da: Bild:Kenpachi1.jpg|Ein Profilbild von Kenpachi Bild:NelE.jpg|Ein erwachsenen Profilbild von Nel Bild:Grimmjow1.jpg|Ein Profilbild von Grimmjow wo er nicht ganz so böse kuckt Irgendwas interessantes dabei? Ich hätte sonst auch noch ein Bild von Kisuke in seiner Komandanten Zeit und eins von Kenpachi wo man bei beiden den ganzen Körper sieht. Da fällt mir ein, ein ähnliches Bild hab ich vor ein paar Wochen auch für Rukia hochgeladen ist momentan im Artikel (mit der Unterschrift "Rukia als Shinigami") vorhanden allerdings nicht als Profilbild. Soll es da bleiben wo es ist oder soll es wie bei Kira und Renji als Profilbild benutzt werden.--Icis Leibgarde 17:24, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Du hast noch gar nichts zu den Bildern gesagt sind sie doch nicht so gut bzw. soll ich lieber nach anderen Ausschau halten?--Icis Leibgarde 14:01, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bei Nel hab ich jetzt beide Bilder als Profilbilder angegeben also die Kind und die Erwachsenen Form. Zu Nels Körper in ihrer Kinderform lässt sich sicherlich ein Bild auftreiben davon gibts Szenen wie Sand am Meer. Bei Nels Körper in ihrer Erwachsenen Form schon deutlich weniger. Kommt eigentlich ganz drauf an ob man ein in ihrem grünen Outfit oder in ihrer früheren Espada Kleidung sucht. Ich hatte schon mal einem guten Bild gesucht fand aber nichts kann natürlich mich noch mal auf die Suche begeben. Aber erst morgen.--Icis Leibgarde 18:17, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bilder von Nels kindlichen Körper hab ich folgende gefunden: Bild:NelKK.jpg Bild:NelKK1.jpg --Icis Leibgarde 17:18, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Für Nels Erwachsenenkörper fand ich bisher noch nichts so gutes da immer Nnotira oder sein Schwert im Weg ist. Sonst hab ich heute schon mal wieder eine ganze Menge anderer Bilder hochgeladen. Unter anderem hab ich mal bei Kisuke einige Bilder ausgetauscht und eine Menge hinzugefügt. Gefällt dir die Arbeit oder sollten lieber andere Bilder hin?--Icis Leibgarde 10:24, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibfehler Mir ist aufgefallen, dass hier schon viele Rechtschreibfehler und auch wirklich gravierende Grammatikfehler in vielen Berichten sind. Ich schätze mal es würde keinen stören, wenn ich mal ein paar überfliege und sie berichtige, oder? Sicher mit Harribel? Ich hatte hier einen anderen Namen gelesen.http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/359/07/ Da sagt sie ihr Name sei Tia Halibel.--Icis Leibgarde 19:21, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Sorry wusst ich nicht. Dachte mir bloß, bevor wieder eine Nachricht auf deiner Diskussion kommt sagst mal kurz deine Meinung.--Icis Leibgarde 16:04, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo Hey Fazzelo. Bin neu hier in der Community. Habe auch zum Thema Senzaikyu was ergänzt aber das wurde auch sofort wieder gelöscht?!? Edit: Wurde doch nicht gelöscht^^ Hmm ich finde nur kein perfektes Bild das ich in den Artikel tun könnte. Naja weitersuchen.... LG oFKingoF Edit2: Hab jetzt doch ein Bild gefunden. Ich hoffe du bist einverstanden mit dem Artikel.oFKingoF ---- Hii Fazzelo. Kannst du mir vllt auch so einen Banner machen?? Antworte mir bitte so schnell wie möglich auf meiner Disk.^^ oFKingoF OnePiece Fanon Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 04:54, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Datei:OnepieceFanonWikiBanner.png unser banner, ich hab mir euers besorgt. auf ne gute partnerschaft. Thorschtn 14:11, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re: Die Signatur Also die Signatur muss nichts besoderes sein: Schriftart: Hand of Sean Schriftfarbe: Blau Das war's schon. LG oFKingoF Hat sich erledigt Datei:OFKingoF‎.JPG Ich hab nur keine Ahnung wie man das Bild mit dem Benutzerprofil verlinkt.^^ Signatur Hi Fazzelo ich wollt wissen wo und ob normale user ne signatur hier für sich reinstellen können oder kannst nur du das? mfg Ryuumon Hozukimaru 18:30, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich hab die jetzt hochgeladen die sig Support Hey Fazzelo, Ich hatte vor kurzem eine Idee eine "mini" version von deinem bleachwikia zu machen und würde dir das erstmal vorschlagen ☺ Brauche also deine Erlaubnis dazu. Was ich machen will sag ich dir dann. Am besten wäre es wenn du einen InstantMessanger hast wie ICQ oder MSN ... Add mich in icq bitte (4-228-506) falls du es hast weil ich weiß nicht wie und ob man hier nachrichten schicken kann wie in normalen Foren.. MfG Warlord_7http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Warlord_7 P.S.: Ich bin gerade an dieser Sache dran (also schon in Arbeit) Danke dir, werde ich machen. :) Nfs3 20:40, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Korrektur dankeschön für die korrektur:) Hätte nur noch eiine Frage, und zwar; könnte mir jemand eine Signatur machen? das wäre ausgesprochen toll^^. Dankeschön Rubina-chan 17:29, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Rubina-chanRubina-chan 17:29, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kidōsprüche Hey Fazzelo hätte da ne Frage...^^ Ähm...bei dem Artikel Kidō sind ja mehrere Sprüche aufgelistet, warum machen wir nicht zu jedem Spruch ein Bild, wie der angewandte Spruch dann aussieht?? Ist nur so ne grobe Überlegung... RE: Frage Hi Fazzelo, leider gab es solche Probleme schon einmal und wir konnten sie bis jetzt nicht beheben. Damals konnten weder mein Bruder noch ich von einem bestimmten Laptop bei uns auf unsere Accounts im SFF zugreifen, mit anderen funktionierte es aber noch. Um dein Problem aber noch genauer bestimmen zu können, müsste ich erst einmal noch ein paar nähere Informationen haben, zum Beispiel, ob du mit demselben PC wie immer darauf zugreifen wolltest oderob irgendetwas anders war als sonst, ob du vorher ein- oder ausgeloggt warst. Alles Mögliche halt, was irgendwie wichtig sein könnte. Bei uns sah es damals so aus, das wir uns versucht haben, einzuloggen, das Forum dann aber immer wieder auf die Hauptseite (uneingeloggt) zurücksprang. War es bei dir genauso? Wenn ich eine genauere Bestimmung des Problems habe,könnte ich es vielleicht beheben, je nach dem. Schreib m,ir bitte einfach mal, wie das genau war. MfG, 10:01, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Dann ist es wahrscheinlich dasselbe Problem, wie wir es schon einmal auf dem Forum hatten. Ich werde mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt. Sollte ich eine Lösung gefunden haben, schreibe ich dir hier wieder zurück. MfG, 15:27, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fragen 1.Hey Fazzelo, was ist wenn ich Vermutungen habe, die höchstwahrscheinlich zutreffen(z.B.Isshin K. war Captain der 11ten Einheit zu Zeit der Vizards). 2. Könnte man nicht den einzelnden Espada Farben zuordnen? Noitra(gelb), Grimmjow(blau) Ulquiorra(grün)? 3.Wie mache ich neue Artikel?^^ z.B. über Superchunky das Riesenwesen das mit WW erscheint. mfg WWF